Indian Summer
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: A story of Ghosts who learn to forgive and forget, a Princess who falls in love, has her heart broken but her resolve steeled, boys who toil to achieve their dreams, and a sweet, sweet blackout. Hints of shounen-ai, but no real pairing.
1. Barsburg Empire's Prince Consort

07-Ghost fanfiction

Title: Indian Summer

Disclaimer: If 07-Ghost is mine, Teito will actually have some actions with his harem.

Warning: SPOILER! Up to manga chapter 50 (Read at onemanga now! It's way, way ahead of the anime)

Chapter 1: Barsburg Empire's Prince Consort

"So it's been confirmed, eh?"

Office gossips were never restricted to the fairer sex.

"That the Emperor decided to arrange a marriage between the Princess and someone from the Oak Clan? Yes, it has," the begleiter answered his commander, a gray-haired man lounging behind his working desk, studying a crystal trinket uninterestedly.

"Tch. Must be Admiral Oak's doing. Now that brat Shuri is going to be the Prince Consort," the man dropped the object carelessly and crossed his legs.

"It may be Deputy Minister Oak of Internal Affairs' doing. If I recall correctly, he also has a son who is slightly older than the Princess," the young blonde begleiter informed.

"That boy who left home to become a bishop? Please," the senior officer sniggered mockingly. "He's not ever worth mentioning!"

"But, Sir," he was countered. "Lord Hakuren Oak had been summoned to the Imperial family to be Princess Ouka's private tutor," The begleiter continued, "He'd had an audience with His Majesty last week."

* * *

"His Majesty is right to choose someone from the Oak Clan," one of the parliamentary members chimed in. "The Oak Clan has been serving the Imperial family faithfully for centuries, producing excellent politicians and military officers. This won't be the first time a member of the Oak Clan marries into the Imperial family either."

"The Admiral's son is a bright, enthusiastic boy," another man added, someone from the military who was eager to please his boss. "Shuri's serving in the army, now, a promising officer who is well-liked by his peers. A Prince Consort who is willing to sacrifice his life for the Empire will win the people's hearts."

"But Hakuren is very wise," another with connections to the amethyst-eyed blonde's father interrupted subtly. "He is very mature for his age. He's terribly devoted, too. He has no trouble tutoring the Princess, and I've heard that Her Highness has taken a liking to him." They were two choir groups, competing in singing praises. "A Prince Consort who can advise the Princess and be completely devoted to leading the Empire will be of tremendous help to the Princess!"

* * *

"Then," the grey-haired commander stood up in surprise. He leaned towards his desk. "Who will marry Princess Ouka?"

* * *

The two parties with opposing interests continued to argue courteously, lifting one while cornering the other. In the midst of it all, the Emperor sat in his throne, keeping half an ear on the conversations, his mind a mile away.

"His Majesty, Shuri is the better candidate!" one side chorused.

"His Majesty, Hakuren is the more capable contender!" the other voiced.

The Emperor raised his hand, and the noises stopped abruptly. The Hall was completely shrouded in silence so suffocating one could hear a pin drop.

In ordinary situations, the Emperor would have preferred a high-ranked military officer to be a Prince Consort. Close ties with the army would make a ruler more powerful, more able to threaten his or her enemies and, if necessary, the people. The Prince Consort would ensure that more resources were channeled to the army, strengthening the Empire's defense. Shuri might not be as bright as he had been praised to be, but that was an added bonus, really. The Emperor tended to be wary of intelligent men because they were double-edged swords, not easy to steer. If one was careless, he could even be the one steered, manipulated.

But the situation was…abnormal. Ouka had no interest in governing the Empire, and was likely to leaving the throne for extended periods of time, if her 'excursion' to the 4th District was any example. She might need someone more down-to-earth, someone who could be more available to her, to aide her reign or to nag at her to stay close to the throne, and to the Empire, if she…wanted to take a break from her duties. The Prince Consort must be someone intelligent enough to lead a country, but he couldn't be corrupt. Now, many considered the fact that Hakuren had once left home to pursue the path of a bishop a mar to his chances, but wasn't the fact that he was once willing to leave behind the luxuries and authority of not just any aristocrat but that of an Oak, an evidence of his impeccable integrity? An evidence that he had no earthly ambitions? Then, there was that audience last week…

"_Greetings for the holy Emperor," that long-haired young man bowed, "May God bless the Empire abundantly."_

"_Thank you for coming at a short notice," the ruler replied, his eyes assessing the person duped as the 'prodigal son' amongst the nobles._

"_Your subject is honoured to be of any service to the Imperial family," he responded, his face still hidden behind his fringe._

"_Hakuren," The Emperor leaned his chin on his hand. He tired of these plastic pleasantries and wanted to test this boy. "Look up. I heard that you've managed to be an apprentice bishop. How did you find your experience with the Church?"_

_The question implied was: why did you choose to return to the 1__st__ District? Did you find your initial dream not as fulfilling as you hoped it would be and go back to chasing wealth and power?_

"_I find it extremely gratifying and would really love to continue pursuing that path," the sharp boy he was, Hakuren gave the perfect answer. "But as a citizen of Barsburg Empire, my loyalty lies in the Imperial family."_

_When he looked up, the Emperor was astonished at what he saw in those startling amethyst eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who had gone through hardships and fallen from heights only to re-emerge a stronger person, with clear ideas of what he held dear, clear goals and the steely determination to accomplish them. An honest, unwavering gaze, something not many aristocrats possessed._

_Something the Emperor liked._

The Emperor finally sighed. "I…" the audience craned their necks. "I will leave the decision to Ouka. She will marry whichever one she chooses to."

* * *

"Hey, have you heard the rumours?" one of the maids whispered to her friend as she mopped the hallways.

"That Princess Ouka is engaged to someone from the Oak Clan? Of course I've heard that!" household gossips were the most notorious of its kind, spreading like wildfire, getting in one ear and out a thousand mouths. "In fact, I think it's no longer a rumour!"

"His Majesty had approved it?" a third person involved herself in the conversation. "Who did His Majesty pick? Lord Shuri or Lord Hakuren?"

"He said," The first one dramatised her voice, "Let Ouka choose."

The trio 'aww'ed.

The head of the maids passed by and gave them a stern glare.

The three continued moping sheepishly. "Ne, ne, who do you think Her Highness will choose?" one of them whispered.

"Lord Shuri is cute," the second one, a bespectacled maid with short auburn curls, blushed. "Isn't it awesome to have a husband in the military?"

"Eeh? I like Lord Hakuren better!" the third one raised her voice. The head of maids peered at the group, and the other two shushed her. "I agree, though. Lord Shuri is kinda childish," the first one added. "Besides, don't you think that Lord Hakuren has…a princely disposition?"

The other two who huddled together blinked. "A princely disposition…?"

"Good morning," someone greeted them.

The trio turned abruptly, and blushed when they met one of the males they had been talking about, dressed immaculately in a velvety dark purple suit with raised golden embroidery at the hems and a ribbon tied around the collar of his salmon shirt. His neat blonde hair rested on one shoulder, as always.

"G-good morning, Lord Hakuren!" the maids chorused, their knees shaking in admiration.

The smile he presented the maids was nothing short of charming. "Thank you for your hard work," he stated before he proceeded, walking down the corridor with confidence in his gait.

"That charisma…" the first maid breathed in awe.

"And that humility!" another added just as dazedly. "A princely disposition…how apt!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Hakuren covered his sneeze with his hand. 'The maids must be talking about me,' he stopped in front of the mahogany wooden double door. 'They must be weak in the knees from my gorgeousness,' he schooled himself, straightening his clothes and his books. When the doorman was about to announce his arrival, Hakuren raised his hand. "It's okay," he smiled. Having lived like a commoner, he'd come to resent the frivolous ways of the nobles.

The Imperial Palace's staff loved him for that.

Hakuren knocked the door to the Princess' quarter. "Her Highness, Hakuren Oak comes to your service."

Kikune came to open the door for him. "Lord Hakuren," she bowed her head slightly.

"Kikune-san," Hakuren replied, greeting other ladies-in-waiting who were in the room as well. "Ohruri-san, Gyokuran-san."

Ohruri greeted him back cheerfully, while the proud Gyokuran still hadn't quite warmed up to him. "Her Highness is in the study," the tall, curly-haired girl pointed at the door to his left, "with Lord Shuri."

'So the Emperor does intend to make Her Highness marry Shuri or me', Hakuren thought as he walked in that direction. Well, no matter. He was in the Palace to be Ouka-sama's tutor. He had no interest in being Barsburg Empire's Prince Consort.

He knocked before turning the doorknob. "Greetings, Your Highness," he stood still after closing the door and bent down his head.

"Lord Hakuren!" the Princess sounded so relieved at his entrance. Hakuren had a feeling it wasn't because she was so eager to study whatever he was going to teach that day. "Please come here!" He could hear her standing up with enthusiasm.

Hakuren complied, keeping his head bowed. He only looked up when he'd reached her. "Greetings, Kururu-san," he smiled at the dark-coloured fyulong perching on her mistress' shoulder.

The dragon ignored him.

"Kururu!" the Princess admonished her precious pet. The dragon bent her head in greeting reluctantly.

Hakuren's eyes traveled across the room to meet those of his cousin. "Shuri," he acknowledged him.

"Hakuren," the cyan-eyed blonde replied. He remained on the couch, slinking away from the other male.

"Lord Hakuren and Lord Shuri are cousins, right?" The long-haired royalty tilted her head at the soldier's odd behaviour. "Are you close?"

"No," the two answered simultaneously, but while Hakuren's tone was neutral, Shuri's was mocking. "I'm the heir of the family. He's from one of the branches. We're on different levels."

Hakuren didn't comment.

"But I heard that your fathers are siblings." Was the Princess siding with him? Hakuren wondered. "The…levels you were talking about, that can't be too different-"

"Stay away from him, Ouka-sama," Shuri interrupted haughtily. "That ingrate ran away from home to be a lowly bishop. He was from the Church." Those cyan irises stared at Hakuren like he was a rodent. "He's filthy. The Church has many orphans and poor, unhygienic peasants."

The Princess recoiled from the soldier, her dark pink eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Lord Shuri-" she began, her voice laden with disbelief, outrage and disgust.

"Your Highness," Hakuren raised his hand in front of the girl, and nodded to her, as though saying, 'Let me handle this.' He stepped between them and smiled at his blue-eyed cousin. "Shuri," the curve of his lips weren't sarcastic. "You have to be careful with what you say and how you treat other people. Words are powerful." The long-haired man's face took on a mask of sobriety. "Once said, words cannot be taken back. Zaiphons – words – have magic." He stepped closer to Shuri, one at a time, "one day…what you have said may get back to you in the face."

"You're cursing me!" Shuri rose to his feet and bristled. "You're using whatever you've learned from that filthy place to harm me! How dare you! I'll inform Fath-"

"Are you saying…" Hakuren was backing him up against the wall, "that the Holy Church taught me black magic?"

Shuri bit his lower lip and shoved Hakuren away. "You'll pay for this!" he called out over his shoulder as he ran out of the Princess' quarter.

"Lord Hakuren!" Ouka rushed to her tutor's side. "Are you all right?" she checked him all over, looking for injuries.

"I'm all right, Your Highness," Hakuren dusted his clothes and smiled at the royalty.

"I never like that brat," Kururu complained, her snout pointing in the direction Shuri ran to. "He's nothing, yet he's so arrogant."

"Kururu, you shouldn't say such things!" The Princess paused, then added, in a smaller voice, "even if they're true."

"Especially since they're true, you should say them!" The proud creature retorted.

Hakuren chuckled at the banter and reached out to pet the fyulong. Initially, Kururu balked, but eventually, she accepted his touch, purring softly.

"Lord Hakuren, do you like fyulongs?" Ouka led him to the desk in the study.

"Not especially. It's just…" momentarily, his amethyst eyes had a faraway quality in them. "I have a precious friend who is inseparable from his fyulong. They have a bond as deep as Kururu-san's and Your Highness'." The curl of his thin lips was affectionate.

Ouka watched the gentle expression and couldn't help but have a smile on her own face. "He must really be important to you."

"Yes." He picked up his books, which had fallen to the floor when he was pushed back by his cousin, and placed them on the flat wooden surface of the furniture. "Well…" Lesson was starting proper. "Today we will learn about the history of Barsburg Empire." He opened the book to a specific page.

Princess Ouka stared at her tutor for a while, her gaze studying him, before she finally smiled and settled behind her desk in the study. "Yes, sensei," she pulled out her quills and parchment, "I'm ready to learn!"

* * *

"Testing them?" the Emperor echoed.

"Yes," the gray-haired commander replied firmly, "Surely, the Prince Consort must be strong enough to protect the Princess."

"That's unnecessary," a politician scoffed. "That's where the army comes in, to protect the Imperial family."

"It's not their fighting skills I meant to test," the soldier argued assertively, crossing his legs and placing his joined hands atop his knee.

The small gathering of politicians and high-ranked military stared at him.

"It's their loyalty," he finished with a flourish. "It's about how much they're willing to sacrifice their lives to save Her Highness. There won't be any real death involved, however," the commander was quick to reassure the rest. "The military will make sure of that."

"Do you doubt my son's loyalty to the Empire?" Admiral Oak rose to his feet, his fist shaking.

"My sincerest respect, His Excellency," his subordinate stood and saluted. "It will be a test of character. Nothing more, nothing less."

Admiral Oak caught the fellow soldier's eyes and understood his plot immediately. "I understand," he sat back onto his seat, the commander following soon after.

Admiral Oak wasn't the only one who caught on. The Emperor wasn't a foolish man. He was, however, tired of the yapping between the two opposing factions, which were constantly tearing at each other's throat. It grated his nerves.

"Very well," the Emperor decided. Let's see if the boy with the eyes he liked had enough luck to survive through this poorly disguised ordeal of an assassination attempt. "You'll arrange for this test."

TBC to…

Consequences of an action, kindness and an encounter...

Chapter 2: The 3rd District's House of God


	2. The 3rd District's House of God

Chapter 2: The 3rd District's House of God

"It's…so hot…" Teito breathed, his hand rising to shield his eyes from the sun's glaring rays.

"…pyaaa…" A tiny pink-coloured winged dragon with a cross-shaped wound on his forehead whined pitifully as he slouched on the emerald-eyed brunette's shoulder, amethyst eyes drooping, drained of energy. His tail swished pendulously as the human he was perched on dragged his feet through the sand.

"Please endure it for a little longer, Mikage…" Teito covered his precious friend with his other hand, providing a shadow the fyulong could lie beneath. With trouble-magnets as riders, it was no wonder the Hawkzile had to be repaired over and over. Teito couldn't help but wish for the machine now, though. "We'll reach the capital of the 3rd District soon. Right, Frau?" He spoke as he trudged on, tasting salt on his lips. His damp fringe was plastered to his forehead, beads of sweat drenching his skin. The black of his cloak absorbed heat, but he didn't fancy the sunburns he would get if he were to take it off. The temperature was so high the cluster of buildings half a mile before them wavered in this sight. He almost couldn't differentiate a mirage from reality. "Frau?"

There was no answer.

"Frau?" Teito tugged at his hood and turned against the dusty wind that burned against his face. "Frau, are you still there?"

The bishop was lying facedown on the hellish desert soil, his whole body prone.

"FRAU!" Teito Klein ran towards his supposed mentor and turned the body over. The blonde's face was red, baked by the heat of the sand. "Frau!" the apprentice bishop called the tall man repeatedly as he shook his body. "Frau, wake up! Hey! Don't faint on me!" Teito began to panic. "I'll burn your collection of porn if you don't open your eyes now!"

"DOON'T!" The man jolted back to life, his blue eyes darting about frantically. "Not my collection!"

Teito landed a punch on the blonde's head. "Stop playing around, you pervert!"

"Brat!" Frau grabbed the boy by the collar. "Burupya!" Mikage rose to his feet and bit one of the blonde's hands. "Damn!" the man hissed. "This is not the way to treat a de…h-hydrated…" He collapsed again.

"Frau?" Teito was seriously worried, now. There was no way he could carry the bishop to the city to get help. "FRAU!" He slapped the unconscious form. There was no response.

"A…ano…" shadows loomed over the trio, and Teito whipped his head around, gripping his baculus.

There was just a young girl behind them, though, cloaked in a dusty white-coloured fabric that covered most of her body. Teito could only see her rust-coloured eyes and strands of hair the colour of bleached hays covering her tanned cheeks. She was riding a camel, which also carried a few bags of goods.

The girl smiled at Teito when he was studying her. "Would you like to put your companion on my camel?"

"Eh, is that all right?" Teito didn't want to burden a stranger.

"It's completely all right." Teito could see the gentle curve of the girl's lips through the thin veil that covered a part of her face. She had a kind soul; he could see that. "Oh, and I'm lending you this," she rummaged through her sling bag to retrieve a white robe, and handed it to him. "I can tell that you're a traveler. You're ill prepared against such an extreme weather like this."

"I-I can't impose on you further!" Teito shook his head.

"It's all right!" she insisted. "It's for your fyulong, too. Fyulongs normally live at snowcapped mountains…the kid must be suffering from its thick fur."

Teito turned to look at the small dragon, which was back to draping himself over the boy's shoulder and the former sklave smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Mikage," he patted his friend.

"Pya!" Mikage grinned at him, as though he was telling the brunet that he wasn't blaming Teito.

Teito took off his black cloak and replaced it with the borrowed robe before heaving Frau to the camel's back and letting him drink some water. The girl stepped down and led her animal by the rope loosely tied around the flabby neck.

"I'm Aruna," the tanned girl introduced herself when they were walking side by side through the desert. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Teito Klein," he took her proffered hand. "And this is Mikage, my best friend."

"Burupya!" Mikage took the effort to stand up and smile at the girl.

"Hi, Mikage," she petted the dragon before gesturing at the camel. "Shin is my friend, too. He has been with me for a long time."

"Were you born in the 3rd District?" Teito asked curiously.

"Yes," Aruna replied, "How about you? Where were you from?"

They fell to a momentary silence. Realising that Teito was reluctant to answer, the girl smiled again. "It's okay. Everyone has something to cover up."

"I'm sorry," the former Prince of Raggs Kingdom was grateful Aruna didn't pry. "I'm an orphan. I lost my memories when I was a child. I'm traveling to regain those memories. The person who took care of me was aiming to get to Seele, so I'm following his track."

Those twin rust irises were filled with compassion. "That must have been difficult, losing both your parents. I still have my mother." Her gaze was downcast. "My father died during the massive drought."

"Drought?" the green-eyed boy inquired.

Aruna nodded. "The 3rd District wasn't always a desert, you know. It used to be a green place with lots of trees and lots of water. My family used to have a farm." She paused, lost in reminiscence, pain entering her expressive eyes. "But around ten years ago, the climate changed drastically. The rain stopped falling. Crops failed. The soil turned arid and infertile. Many people died." When she looked up, the smile was back to her face. "I'm lucky I'm still alive."

'_Ten years ago,'_ Teito pondered, _'wasn't it around the time of the war between Barsburg and Raggs…?'_

"Ne, Teito," Aruna broke his musings, "What kind of a place is Seele?"

Teito was taken aback. "Eh…a place where one can be granted an audience with God. That reminds me," Teito quickly added to avoid more questioning, "I need to go to the 3rd District's House of God to obtain the "cursed ticket" to get to Seele. May I ask you how to get there from the city gate?"

"Eh?" Suddenly, the tanned girl looked troubled, "the House of Heiderich…had fallen to ruin."

"Huh?" Teito was shocked. That was the first time he'd ever heard of such a case…other than the Raggs Castle, of course. "How did that happen?"

"No one knew, for sure. It happened right before the drought, though, so people were saying…" Aruna bowed her head, "That we had incurred God's wrath, and the drought was a punishment…"

"But the seven Houses are important, right? They get to choose the Pope and the Emperor…" Teito's brows creased. "Do you mean to say there are only six Houses now? Is there no survivors?"

"There are several relatives of the House of Heiderich who are working for the Empire, but they're living in the 1st District," she answered. "Nobody dared to rebuild the House of God. They say the land's haunted, and anyone who'd tried other locations always came down with some diseases."

The troupe was reaching the capital. The City Gate was already within sight. When Teito showed the guards his pass, Aruna seemed surprised. "You're a bishop?"

"An apprentice," the boy pointed his thumb at the tall blond, who was still out cold on the camel's back. "He's my mentor."

"Wah…" Aruna blinked and covered her mouth. "Erm I'm sorry for my reaction…you…"

"Don't seem the type? Yeah, we get that a lot," Teito grinned at the girl. "I don't mind. It's all right," he gave a dismissive gesture.

The guards granted them clearance, and they toddled off to the centre of the city, meandering through narrow pathways. The town was vastly different from the endless scorching land of dust and sand Teito had just survived through. The tall shops and houses, built like blocks of yellowish Lego, cast shadows on the streets, providing bystanders with cool nooks and crannies to rest. Children ran around an almost dried up fountain at what seemed like a town square, chasing a round rubber ball, tanned skin and white shirts grimy, but everyone seemed happy. Merchants and housewives conversed as they conducted their businesses. In spite of the sizzling heat, people went about healthily.

"What a bustling city…" Teito commented as Aruna helped them purchase water from a stall nearby. "You're all so energetic. It's so wonderful."

The girl looked surprised by the remark before she finally smiled as she passed a leather pouch to Teito. "It's true that we don't have to worry about getting sick," she watched as the brown-haired boy sprinkled some water on his fyulong. "Burupya!" The little pink dragon perked up immediately, gulping down the clear liquid from Teito's cupped palms. "Pya! Pya!" He hopped about, rubbing his head against Teito's cheek, as though showing his gratitude.

"It's refreshing, right, Mikage?" Teito smiled fondly, "I'm glad you're all right."

Aruna was amazed of how close this human and his pet were. Of course, she cared for her camel dearly, because he had been such a big help to their livelihood, and considered him a family member, but the bond between them never went quite as deep. Teito really meant that Mikage was his best friend.

"Teito, have you any idea where you'll be staying?" She helped Teito bring the tall blonde down to the ground at a shaded corner and keep his lips open so the green-eyed boy could pour water down that parched throat.

"Well, I'd been hoping that the House of God would take me in…so no…" Teito replied as he wiped the trail of water that dripped from the side of the unconscious man's lips. After he was hydrated, Frau still seemed to be suffering, his face lost of all colours, the lines of his face taut, his hand clutching his right forearm even in sleep.

Teito frowned, fingers clutching around the handkerchief anxiously. "I don't think this is a simple case of heatstroke."

"Me neither," Aruna rose to her feet in one determined swoop. "We should place him on Shin's back again. He should see Kanariya-san."

"Kanariya-san?" Teito inquired as he got hold of Frau's head and shoulders. Together, they settled him on the camel before the burnt sienna-eyed girl walked ahead, guiding them.

"Kanariya-san is a doctor," Aruna elaborated, her footsteps pattering at a swifter pace as seconds ticked away. "The greatest doctor I've ever known. She came here around ten years ago, and settled here. There is no malady she cannot cure. And she never charges a penny. She's the reason everyone in this city never has to fear death by diseases," she talked a mile a minute, her eyes becoming brighter as she sung her praises. "I look up to her, very much."

The troupe slipped through narrow pathways, streets whose entrances were obscure, unknown to those who weren't natives. Teito and Frau were lucky to have Aruna lend them a hand. They traversed the city through shortcuts and loopholes in record time.

Through dark shadows of building Teito's eyes followed Aruna's billowing white cloak, the tapping rhythm of his feet echoing off brick walls and filling his ears. After reaching the end of one path, suddenly, bright lights and the cawing of birds assailed his senses, an orchestra of vivid colours of dusk hung on the sparse sky.

Under such a setting, stood remnants of a mansion, charred woods and stones littering around a blackened, coal-layered floors, broken tiles and tarnished trinkets strewn all over the foundation. The bottom of a melted tall fence creaked as sandy gusts blew against it. Most of the bulbous roofs of swirling colours had collapsed, leaving behind gaping holes. Ghosts of furniture: tables, chairs and frames of four-poster beds, lingered, crippled and decayed with disuse. All columns were in various states of disintegration, save one large, tall, proud one at the centre, one black line splitting the grayed marble in the middle, two dark curls decorating the top of the line, one swirling in the counter-clockwise direction, and atop it in reverse.

It was a scene, Teito realised, of despair, vehemence and revenge, fury and reproach, frozen in time.

Aruna halted at the lack of footsteps accompanying hers, and turned. "That's the fallen House of God…" she told him.

Teito nodded. "That's one of the seven ghosts' marks."

"Ea-sama's," Aruna approached the green-eyed boy, who seemed to have the burden of the world on his thin, wiry frame. "Come on."

The place the tanned girl brought them to turned out to be a small house merely a couple of blocks away from the site of the cursed land – an ordinary block of building built from bricks made of compacted sand. There were several of people making a beeline to the doorway, people leaning on crutches or friends and families, the first ailing, lethargic bunch Teito had ever seen after entering this city. The sight of untreated, diseased poor was commonplace in other places, but it looked bizarre here.

This doctor's contribution to this city was unparalleled.

"Oh, Aruna-chan," one of the queuing patients, an old, thin woman with long silver hair and a gentle smile, greeted the girl, "just back from trading with neighbouring cities?"

"Yes, Aunty Agnes," Aruna smiled back, "I got you the watermelon and cactus seeds you asked for."

"How about my orders?" the middle-aged man behind Agnes chimed in. "I've been waiting for ages!"

"I got them as well." Aruna's smile widened to a grin, before it vanished completely, her face settling to sobriety. "Ano…This person had been unconscious for half a day. He fainted when he crossed the desert, but the cause wasn't a simple heatstroke. It seems serious. I'm deeply sorry, but may I request that he be treated first…?"

"Why are you being formal with us, Aruna-chan?" Another woman who had her hand in a cast replied. "If he needs help quickly, he should get it quickly," she offered graciously. The others nodded with her.

"Thank you!" Aruna and Teito chorused. He was amazed by the kindness these people possessed. "I owe you," she spoke over her shoulder as the two of them carried Frau down from the camel and got him inside.

They passed an elderly, wrinkled man with a shiny bald head and spotted skin sagging over thin limbs, who were taking large strides, whistling a tune under his breath, and a little dark-skinned girl whose dark hair was tied to two ponytails, running after him. "Grandpa, grandpa!" she called out, "you forgot your canes!" she had the pieces of wood wrapped in her tiny arms.

Teito thought of it astonishing, a man who needed two canes to get here could walk out using his own two feet.

"Next?" a young woman asked, her lithe back facing them, sandy blonde curls tied to a low ponytail by a leather rope, long strands tumbling down the length of the white dress covering said spine. Her skin was the colour of mocha, a lighter brown than that of chocolate. She looked twenty-ish, of average height. "Just lie the patient down on the carpet…" she sounded preoccupied.

Teito and Aruna complied, arranging the tall blonde man on his back. While Teito was rising to his feet, the girl was opening the buttons of Frau's shirt. "What are you doing?" the brown-haired boy gaped.

"Kanariya-san needs to touch the skin above his heart to heal him," Aruna explained. "What else do you think…" roses bloomed on her coffee-coloured cheeks. "I wasn't doing anything like that!" she recoiled away from the bishop, as though they were the same poles of two magnets, her voice becoming more high-pitched.

"A traveler?" the young doctor turned. She had the palest, the clearest blue eyes Teito had ever seen in his whole life, like the colour that swam in his sight when he stared ahead over the desert, a calm, unclouded, spacious summer sky.

Said eyes widened when they landed on Frau. It was only for a fraction of a second, but Teito managed to note it. "Thank you, Aruna," Kanariya-san crouched beside the suffering blonde man, and laid her hands on the flat plane of his cold, cold chest. The doctor had a black fingerless glove covering her right hand, her palm and fingertips spread above Frau's flesh. "You can go home now. I'm sure your mother is waiting."

Aruna stood and bowed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Kanariya responded without looking up, concentrating on the zaiphon that circled her wrists. Once she released her magic, a blue-coloured fire started to manifest, consuming the bishop's prone form swiftly, enclosing him in.

"Frau!" Teito exclaimed in shock. His fist was a papery distance away from her head when two arrays of zaiphon shielded her abruptly, sending him back a few steps. "Please don't interrupt me," she stated calmly, professionally, "I have a slightly quirky method of healing, but it works wonders."

"But-!" She raised her hand from Frau's chest when Teito started to protest. The flames subsided just as rapidly, and a moan came from Frau's lips.

"Ugh…" the man moved his head slightly, his lids opening ever so slowly. "W…what happened…?" he asked, his hand coming up to cover his face and push his fringe back. "I felt like I'd been hit by a horde of bulls…" he said blearily, his voice husky with sleep. His skin was no longer clammy, but healthily pinkish.

"Are you sure they're bulls and not the harem of women you so desire?" Kanariya stated nonchalantly as she untied her hair loose and stretched her arms.

"The harem!" Frau sat up quickly his eyes darting around excitedly "Where are they? Where ar-"

Kanariya stopped the movement of his head by cupping both his cheeks, trapping his gaze to hers. She gave him a wide, suspicious Cheshire cat's grin. "Long time no see, Zehel."

The cured man seemed to pale again. "L-long time no see…" he nearly stuttered, "…Ea."

TBC to…

Strength, Noblesse Oblige and the paths one treads to fulfill one's dreams...

Chapter 3: Extracurricular Lessons


End file.
